Describing Seddie with Vocab!
by CrazeyCasey
Summary: Each chapter starts with a vocabulary word and has a short little Seddie story relating to the word.
1. Coercion

Hey, what's up guys? I'm doing something different this time. This is a series of short stories/scenes about Seddie based on vocabulary words! Nerdy, I know XP but I'll try my best to make it interesting. Please review! :D

~CrazeyCasey

**_And no, I don't own iCarly._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Coercion**

_(n.) use of force to get someone to obey._

That's a good word to describe Sam and Freddie's relationship. Sam would always use coercion to get Freddie to do what she wanted. So much to the point where Sam didn't even need to beat Freddie up to get her point across.

"Fredward!" Sam yelled from the Shay's couch without taking her eyes off the TV screen, "Get me a soda!"

"Okay!" Freddie replied, quickly getting up from his seat at the computer and scurrying to the kitchen.

Freddie scanned the contents of the top shelf of the fridge, where Carly and Spencer usually kept the beverages. Wahoo Punch. Nope. Diet Peppy Cola. Sam would definitely break his arm if he brought her that. Iced Tea. Nope. Regular Peppy Cola. Yes!

Freddie grabbed the can of Peppy Cola and walked towards Sam, whose eyes were still glued to the TV.

"I won't give it to you unless you say 'please,'" said Freddie.

"Really now?" Sam replied nonchalantly, "I have to get up and make you pay for this?"

"Just say 'please' and you won't have to get up," Freddie retorted stubbornly.

Sam got up, took the soda from Freddie's hands, and set it down on the table. She grabbed Freddie's arm and punched it.

"OWW!"

"That's for not just giving the soda to me."

"But I just wanted-" Freddie started to say before Sam punched him hard again, "to-OWWW!"

"And that was for making me get up."

Freddie sighed and returned to the computer. He should have known better than to try to make Sam say please.

Sam could get anyone to obey her commands. Only Freddie Benson would try to do otherwise and get beat up as a result.


	2. Capricious

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, ScheerLovesYou & DannySamLover20!

I will answer any questions or comments in the reviews, so feel free to ask or comment! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Capricious**

_(adj) unpredictable_

If there was a word that would best describe a romantic relationship between Sam and Freddie, capricious would be it.

At one moment, they would be at each other's throats over completely absurd matters, but at the next moment, they'd be kissing.

At one moment, Sam would be tackling Freddie after he accidentally burns the bacon, yet at the next moment, Sam would be apologizing for all the things she's done to Freddie.

At one moment, Freddie would be calling Sam a blonde-headed demon, but at the next, he'd be smiling as he watched Sam sleep like an angel.

At one moment, Sam would be grabbing Freddie by the collar screaming, "I hate you!" but at the next, she'd be cuddling next to him, telling him how much she loved him.

At one moment, Freddie would be cheering Sam on at the Seattle meat festival ham-eating contest, but at the next, Sam would be applauding proudly as Freddie held up the Mathletes trophy at their annual tournament.

No. There would never be anything predictable about their relationship. The only thing predictable would be the fact that they would be unpredictable. Outsiders would view them as insane or total enemies, yet anyone who knew them well would know that deep inside their hearts, they loved each other like no other couple could. That is, if and when they got together as a romantic couple.

* * *

><p>Yes I know that was short. The point of this story is to make a compilation of short descriptions about Sam and Freddie. I hope you like it :P<p>

Anyway, I have a challenge for you all! I encourage you, my readers (you guys rock!), to add your own little vocab stories! Every few chapters, I'll post a vocab word and you guys can leave small Seddie stories/descriptions in the reviews, and I'll put it up in a future chapter. (I'll credit you of course for whatever you write!) Let me knowif you don't want me to put it up.

So here goes! Challenge #1: **surreptitious** _(adj) secret; furtive; sneaky; hidden._

Now hit that review button and submit an entry for the challenge!_  
><em>

Don't forget to review my chapter too! :)


	3. Esoteric

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, Embrace Your Inner Gibby, DannySamLover20, SeddieDreams21, & ScheerLovesYou! You guys are awesome!

So here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Esoteric**

_(adj) hard to understand; known only to the chosen few_

Sam and Freddie's dynamic was definitely esoteric. Even people with whom they were close, like Carly, didn't understand them.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were standing by the lockers.

"So, I just got us the newest, most updated server for iCarly!" Freddie said ecstatically.

"Great!" Carly replied, half sarcastically, not caring at all about the techy stuff, though she did have to admit that Freddie's tech abilities probably were a big contributor to iCarly's success.

Sam stood there with a bored look on her face as Freddie continued talking.

"It allows our viewers to view our webcast tonight with less than 1 millisecond delay! And also, the image quality of-"

"AHHHH," Sam shouted, "Shut up! You're giving me a headache!"

Carly laughed, rolling her eyes. "Just install the server, Freddie; no need to explain it to us," she said nicely.

"Fine. So anyway, my aunt Jennifer's coming to visit this weekend and-"

"Did anyone ask to hear about your life, Benson?" Sam retorted.

"Only girls who are polite to me receive bags of sliced ham," Freddie said, holding up a bag of ham.

"Wow Freddie, never realized what a sweet, handsome boy you are," Sam said, grabbing the ham.

Freddie smiled. "Well, gotta go! See you guys later for iCarly."

"I don't understand you guys at all," said Carly to Sam, shaking her head.

Sam was busily chewing her ham. "Meh," said Sam while chewing.

Sam and Freddie acted like they hated each other often, but Carly knew they didn't. After all, Freddie did give up a trip to get rid of Missy who was mean to Sam. And they shared a first kiss without letting Carly know.

The next day at school, Freddie ran up to Sam with his laptop.

"Sam, look!" he said excitedly, "Look at all the positive comments about the random debates bit on iCarly last night!"

"Nice!" Sam said, smiling and giving Freddie a high-five after reading them.

"And check out these comments about how fast our server runs!"

"And who were those comments written by? Geeks and dorks like you?"

"I don't have to take this, you know," Freddie retorted.

"Yeah, you do," Sam replied, pinching Freddie on the shoulder and walking away.

Anyone else who saw them would definitely view Sam and Freddie's interactions as crazy. Nobody understood them, but they seemed to know the game they were playing. Or did they?

* * *

><p>So ends chapter 3. Please review it!<p>

And Challenge #1 is still open! Please do it; it'll make this story more fun! :D

Once again, the challenge is to write a Seddie description (or whatever you want) based on the vocab word **surreptitious **(see chapter 2 for more details).

Now hit that review button and submit the entry! It's okay if the word doesn't fully describe Seddie in general, just have like a little moment or something, like maybe Sam glances at Freddie surreptitiously for his reaction to something. ;P And you can just write other Seddie stuff for the rest of it.

I'll make Challenge #2 and post the results of Challenge #1 after I get at least a couple responses for Challenge #1.


	4. Ephemeral

Hey guys! WHO SAW iLOST MY MIND? :O

I thought it was cute, but I hope to see an explanation of Freddie's love for Sam. What do you guys think? ;)

Anyway, enough of my opinion, let's get on with the story! Seddie dictionary?

Thanks for reviewing, xladyjagsvolleyball16x, ScheerLovesYou, and DannySamLover20! You guys are awesome for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Ephemeral**

_(adj) short-lived; fleeting_

Nothing about Sam and Freddie's interactions could be described as ephemeral. The "hate" game they would play certainly was not short lived, and they certainly hung out often for two people who acted like they hated each other. iCarly, which could be considered the glue that held them together, certainly lasted quite a long time too.

And well, their first intimate moment, the kiss on the fire escape, was certainly kept a secret for a long time before Sam accidentally lost one of her teeth and ended up babbling the secret under the influence of laughing gas. Who could blame her for never having gone to the dentist for twelve years?

Freddie and Samhave been friends for the longest time, and they've always been in a frienemy relationship. But how have they felt about each other all this time? Has Sam always loved Freddie? Since when did Freddie love Sam? Is their love for each other ephemeral? I guess we can only wait and see. **(A/N: Who saw the iDate Sam & Freddie promo? :P What did you think?)**

Sam and Freddie's relationship is quite unlike Carly and Freddie's relationship, which was ephemeral. Freddie had the longest crush on Carly, and Carly was briefly mesmerized by Freddie's heroism, but they soon realized Carly never truly loved Freddie. They had a long lasting friendship though, and they most certainly cared about each other.

* * *

><p>Alright! Sorry, that was short, but I really wanted to post something today (day after iLMM's premiere) for you guys. And no one's done the challenge -_- , so I guess I shall move on to another word.<p>

Your challenge#2: **ambivalence** _(n.) the state of having contradictory or conflicting emotional attitudes_

This one should be easy because Sam was ambivalent during that iLose my Mind scene! "I hate you... I like you." :P_  
><em>

Please do the challenge! I'd love to hear from you guys~ I'm sure you're all excellent writers! (For rules of the challenge, go to chapter 2.) You can still do entries for challenge #1 (surreptitious) too! I'd love to see any!

And if you can, please do review my writing! I really enjoy reading comments, both positive and negative, because they help me improve my writing. Thanks so much, you guys :)


	5. Rancor

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's the next chapter! Thanks to Elise Suzanne and DannySamLover20 for your reviews! :D Glad you guys like this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Rancor**

_(n.) bitterness; hatred_

Sam and Freddie always acted like they were consumed with rancor against one another.

"Sorry, I'll be late to the iCarly rehearsal today," Freddie said to Carly and Sam after school, "I have an AV club officer meeting, and it's mandatory that we have this meeting before tomorrow."

"What a dork! You and your stupid AV club," said Sam.

"Oh, like you always show up on time to iCarly rehearsals, Puckett. You're always lazy and irresponsible," retorted Freddie.

Sam opened her mouth to shoot a comeback back at him, but Carly interrupted.

"GUYS!" Carly shouted, "Could you make peace for once?"

"She started it!" Freddie replied, pointing a finger at Sam.

"Why do you have to be such a nub?"

"UGH!" Carly sighed, walking away.

Freddie glared at Sam and turned to go to his meeting. Sam shrugged, opened a pack of beef jerky, and began gnawing on a piece, walking away in the opposite direction.

Well, maybe they weren't really filled with rancor for each other, but it sure seemed like it. Yet there was something about the way they argued that showed that their teasing and fighting never really got to each other.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review!<p>

Please try the 2 challenges! **surreptitious** (sneaky, secretive, hidden) & **ambivalence** (having conflicting emotions)! See the previous chapters for more info! I'd love to see what you guys come up with! :D


	6. Candor

Hey guys! Only one review from last chapter. Thanks, ScheerLovesYou! :) Please give more reviews people! I love reading what you have to say.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Candor**

_(n.) frankness_

Sam never hesitated to speak with candor to Freddie.

"How do I look?" Freddie asked, wearing a new vest his mom bought him from the Wild, Wild Vest.

"Uhhhhhhhhh... you look... okay," said Carly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you actually look dorkier and dumber than usual, nubface," said Sam frankly.

"Sam!" Carly said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, no need to be so rude ," said Freddie, taking off his vest. "Besides, I could get a girl to go on a date with me if I wanted to, right Carly?"

"Uhh.. maybe?" Carly replied.

"No way," Sam said nonchalantly, "You couldn't even get Valerie to like you for you; she only dated you because you're a tech geek."

"Oh yeah? What if I do get Melissa to go out with me?" Freddie challenged.

"Melissa Greene?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the beautiful Melissa Greene," said Freddie.

"Is this a bet?" Sam retorted.

"Oh, no," sighed Carly.

"Yeah, it's a bet!" exclaimed Freddie, "If I win?"

"I'll stop insulting you for two weeks," responded Sam quickly, "And I'll tell the iCarly viewers that you're not a nub on the next webcast."

"Great! And if I lose?"

"I'll be nice this time since you always lose the bets anyway," Sam said, "You just have to continue to put up with my insults."

"Deal!"

They shook on it.

The next day at school, Freddie walked up to Melissa as Carly and Sam watched from a few feet away.

"Hi Melissa, your dress is really pretty," he said.

"Thanks."

"Will you go out with me this weekend?"

"Sorry, but no," she responded.

Freddie walked back disappointed.

"Sorry Freddie," said Carly.

"Told you so," said Sam, chewing on her piece of fried chicken, "Dork. No girl would go out with you."

Carly and Sam walked away.

Sam never hesitated to be candid with Freddie about what she thought of him. It was her honest opinion anyway. Or was it?

Most of the students in the halls had begun leaving and going to class. Freddie went back to his locker to get his books for his next class. Melissa walked up behind him.

"Freddie?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Melissa?"

"Sorry for saying no earlier. I just didn't want other people to hear because people always make such big deals out of other people going on dates, and I just didn't want to deal with that. I'd actually love to go out with you this weekend. If you still want to."

"Really?" said Freddie, surprised. "I'd love to."

"Here's my number. Call me for Saturday?"

"Sure," Freddie smiled as Melissa walked away.

Freddie was excited. Not only did he get a date with Melissa Greene, but he beat Sam Puckett in a bet!

He decided not to get in Sam's face yet. He couldn't wait to leave on Saturday and tell Carly and Sam where he was going.

RINNNNNGGG!

Oh no! Freddie was late to class! Sam was right; he was a nub. Whatever, because he had won the bet!

* * *

><p>So hope you enjoyed that chapter! Lemme know what you thought. :D<p> 


End file.
